Big Good Wolf
|enemies = Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons|likes = Reading, writing, books, Reading Day, parties, music, having fun with Hugo, his family|dislikes = Loneliness, his friends in danger, Big Bad Wolf, Pig Pork Stew, rude behavior|powers = Physical strength Agility|fate = Rescues Hugo and the gang from Big Bad and happily resumes his role as king}} The 'Big Good Wolf '''is the protagonist of the episode ''Once Upon a Time ''and a major character in ''the ''Nature Dragon ''franchise. After rescuing the Three Little Pigs from their crumbling houses, he was crowned king of Storybook Town and began to rule the small but powerful town, peacefully and keep it safe from his evil brother, the Big Bad Wolf who plans to rule the town in a destructive manner. Background The Big Good Wolf was born in Storybook Town, a small town where fairytale characters reside in. He lived with his parents and his younger brother, the Big Bad Wolf. Sadly, during his childhood, Big Good's parents passed away, leaving their sons as orphans. While Big Bad disappeared from the town, the town's mayor, Bumblelion took him in and raised him. Big Good eventually grew into a young adult and fell in love with another wolf who became the mother of three wolves. But however, with Big Good being focused on helping the mayor with protecting the city, his wife felt as she was being neglected by her husband. She angrily left Big Good and left his sons under his custody. Although Big Good was happy with being his sons, he felt very lonely and longed for a friend who will understand what it means to be alone and will give advice on how to conquer his insecurities. In the meantime, Big Good was crowned the king of Storybook Town when he saved the Three Little Pigs from certain death. Afterwards, he began to rule the kingdom peacefully and was in charge with preparing the city for a weekly holiday called Reading Day, to which fairytale characters celebrate their "happily ever afters." Personality True to his name, the Big Good Wolf is very friendly, sweet, thoughtful, generous and has the town's best interests at heart, next to Mayor Bumblelion. Because of his kind nature, he is beloved by everybody in the city. He is looked up to in admiration and high respect by both the mayor and his sons. Big Good also proves that he's able to protect himself and the lives of others despite him living in royalty and luxury for his whole life. Without hesitation or warning, Big Good will risk his life to save those who are close or loyal to him. Aware of his rival's jealousy and plans to turn the town in a dystopian wasteland, Big Good is at the ready to protect his kingdom peaceful and rescue any of his people from Big Bad as he'll cook and then eat his victim in his infamous Pig Pork Stew, to which the latter greatly dislikes. While living as a bold, strong and invulnerable king, Big Good has lived in crippling insecurity for almost his whole life. It started with the unexpected death of his parents and the love of his life divorcing him out of spite. Big Good was at first unable to confess his insecurities to his sons or his friends in the kingdom. When he met Matthew and saw how he was able to empathize with him, Big Good was able to open himself up to his kids and the citizens of the town, as well as strengthening his relationship with them all. While knowing that Big Bad is one of his living family members, Big Good won't stop at anything to save him from certain death, despite their animosity towards each other. It also shows that Big Good is brave, selfless, truthful and that his soft heart won't let anyone down. Physical appearance As the name suggests, the Big Good Wolf is a slender and incredibly muscular brown wolf wearing blue overalls. Powers and abilities Aside from his tremendous strength and enhanced jumping ability, the Big Good Wolf is capable of performing feats of light magic for his shows during Reading Day. Appearances Once Upon a Time On the night of Reading Day, Big Good Wolf was celebrating the festive holiday by generating a magical explosion with his powers. The crowed applauded and they all returned to their houses for the night. Inside his mansion, while preparing for bed, Big Good wished for something new to be added to Reading Day but didn't know what. Meanwhile, outside of the city was revealed to be a large storybook which is purchased by Hugo for him to read to Martin for bed that night. The next morning while cleaning up Martin's room, Hugo elbowed the book, causing a brown piece of paper to fall out of it. Hugo unfolded the paper and and read the incantation aloud, which caused the book to magically arise and open a portal leading to Storybook Town. Hugo calls over the Wooten Gang and together they journey over to Storybook Town and meet up with the Big Good Wolf. He immediately welcomes the gang into his home and asks Hugo if he could help with adding something new to the holiday, to which the latter kindly accepted. Later that night, Reading Day happened and fairytale characters were amazed and astounded by the new decorations. As a reward for coming up with these ideas, Big Good gave Hugo some of his overalls to wear. The characters cheer over the new decorations to the festive holiday. Later that night, Hugo bunks in with Big Good and they get to know each other. Big Good tells Hugo, how he lost his parents when he was six-years old and that his wife divorced him and left him to raise his sons, alone. Feeling sympathy for Big Good, Hugo empathizes with the latter by telling him that he's an orphan and knows how it feels to be alone. To ease his insecurities, Hugo offered Big Good to come visit him in the forest if he needs help with coping with his emotions. The next morning, the gang said their farewells to Big Good and the residents of the town. Sometime after their departure, they are kidnapped by the Big Bad Wolf and brought over to his lair, where he plans to cook and eat them in his Pig Pork Stew. Later that night, the gang is reported missing by the mayor. Big Good mounted a search party and was worried about them, hoping that they were alright. The Three Good Wolves reassured their father saying that they'll be there for them, no matter what. Touched by his sons' compassion, Big Good embraces them. Suddenly, he smells his brother's Pig Pork Stew and deduces that Hugo and the gang are about to be devoured by him. Quickly, he and his sons run over to the Big Bad Wolf's lair and frees the Wooten Gang from the cage and confronts his brother. Big Bad activates a lava pit where the Big Good Wolf is standing and cross over the tiles to get to safety. At first, he was scared about dodging the lava but from a distance, Hugo tells Big Good to breath. Big Good finally conquers his insecurities and crosses over to the other side where he fights and defeats Big Bad. Afterwards, Big Bad and his sons are arrested and Hugo thanks Big Good for saving his life. Following the events of the adventure, Hugo invites Big Good over for a party and sends him, a tuxedo for him. While Hugo was the highlight at the party in Storybook Town, Big Good was the highlight of the party in the kingdom of Dragon's Zest. The Nature Dragon: The Series The Big Good Wolf appears in the other episodes as a supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Forest animals Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Singing characters Category:Uncles Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings